whisperstalkerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Valirei Saval
Character Backstory Valirei Saval started life as an urchin of the Zesta slums, and being an elf didn't make life any easier. She was able to make some friends, but was never able to fully integrate into the community proper. She was never happy with her situation, but that changed when Leila found her while she was walking through the market. Leila is a recruiter for The Grey Rose, an Order of mages that wish to help people that are powerful in magic but disadvantaged in gold or political position. Leila took Val to their chapel in the woodlands just outside of the rivertown of Crestvale. and that brings us to the incident... Today started like any other, looking over ancient texts and memorizing everything she could about the fine details of furniture so she may copy them for her quarterly "midterm". She is extremely gifted in the ability to memorize details, like a photographic memory, which is one of the reasons The Grey Rose saved her from the slums of Zasta. She knew from her discussions with magos Dupont, a very knowledgeable elven mage, that there were people in this world that may wish to harm her, for she was gifted in the art of illusion magic. Though she didn't realize is how soon she would get to meet these people. Shortly after the return of the orders farmers, there was a knock on the chapels heavy Alderwood doors. Graank the half-orc Apprentice went to open the door, but as soon as the door was opened there was a clamor of metal, Shouts of command, and screams of pain. Val immediately knew something was not right, and confirmed this after hearing blasts of master Langley’s thunder magic. She acted quickly to hide herself, opting to create a nightstand topped with a vase of stargazer lilies between her bed and dresser. Fleeting moments later, her door was forced open and a High-Elf with plate armor entered her room. Valirei tried to memorize as many things about him as possible while still concentrating enough to maintain her illusion. there were two significant things she noticed; a coat of arms on his shoulder depicting the sun being held aloft by two knights crossing halberds in a deep blue tower shield like background, and a metal boars head pendant with blue eyes. Valirei didn't dare move, even after the soldier left. Through her now open door, she saw other soldiers marching her friends and comrades out of the building. after she could hear no more, she risked a peek down the hallway. The Hallway connected straight into the grand entrance, where she could see a circle of High-Elf mages casting some kind of spell. As they chanted she saw an undulating ball of blue sacred flame begin to form in between them, shutting her door as quietly as she could, she tried to think about how she could get out of her room without alerting anyone. sadly, there was none, and as the mages finished chanting they hurried out of the chapel and the flame started to quickly spread, faster than any flame should be able to. Valirei began to run down the hallway, but she wasn't fast enough to beat this flame. as her vision was engulfed in blue fire she screamed and fell to the floor, immense pain was the only thing she could feel, breathing hurt, and and her head felt like it was being split apart at the hairline. that is all she remembers before losing consciousness. When she awoke, her first thought was "I should be dead." and her second thought was "Why was I allowed to live"? She began the process of getting out from underneath her ashen tomb, and after doing so, she decided to go clean this damned ash off in the river. As she was walking to the river she ran her hand through her hair, a habit generated after growing it out when she joined The Grey Rose, but her hand didn't get very far. It stopped on the top of her forehead on... something solid... as she explored it further she realized she had one on each side, and they were pointy... and her hair wasn't black anymore... and she had a tail. Character Description Valirei may only be 27, but she has already been through a lot. she was orphaned at 6, lived in Zasta for 2 years, and was then taken into The Grey Rose, where she stayed until the burning of their headquarters when she was 15. She was stuck in the holy fires that were used to burn it. she survived, but it changed her. She didnt know if the "it" was the flames or some bored god taking pity on her, but she was alive either way. Valirei is 5'6", and now known as a daemon. She wasn't specifically "gifted" genetically, but her transformation has satisfied her with the rest of her looks. Her hair goes to the bottom of her shoulder blades and is as red as a fresh rose in spring. Oddly, her skin remained a tan white. Her horns are black, mildly ribbed, and extend back and slightly down behind her head, ending in a small upwards tilt. Her eyes are a deep green, and her eyebrows are full and red like her hair. Her tail is strong, but not thick, and very dextrous. It ends with a very small bone point, much like her horns, that she has learned very quickly not to sit on or hit people with. Unless she wishes for them to bleed that is.